flower of a different color
by kohakukitsune
Summary: a demon who is not what he seems, a girl who thought she lost her love, and a pervert that actual does some real training. this story has it all love hurt with a pinch of madness, it is a godlike naruto, but there is some logic to it and there will be weakness to his power
1. Chapter 1

The flower of a different color

This will have many couple

The main one will be Naruto and hinata

Others

Kiba and Ino

Sasuka and Sakura

Tenten and rock lee

I will write this one in a few different points of view like in my other story that is a soul eater based fan fiction I forgot what it name was so sorry but like that one. This story will be a longer story and when I say Hinata just picture her with her short hair cut style and her old jacket but with the same body as the new one while her face has not changed either. I add hinata moms name as hokoi not real name and I could not find it on the internet so I made one up.

Person's name "talking"

Person's name [thoughts]

**Demonic voice person's name "talking"**

**Demonic voice person's name [thoughts]**

Chapter 1: prologue

Sasuka had come back after spending 1 year with orochimaru then killed him after he had learned all his justu, orochimaru wanted him to learn the justu so that way the body would be used to the justu. He then returned to the village and pick up his life with the others as if nothing had happened. Sasuka's relationship with sakura has blossomed in this time. While this was happening a few other people feelings got the best of them such as these people: Ino and kiba, Rock lee and Tenten. This is how the boy of black and red plus the girls of white and blue came to be a flower of a different color. Naruto had gone on a training trip with Jiraiya. Naruto and Jiraiya had been gone for 2 year the first of which sasuka spent with orochimaru and the second of which sasuka was back in the village. Naruto had reached sage mode and was now able to move on to a more demanding ability, controlling the kyuubi or at least controlling himself while he is in the kyuubi cloak mode. The first step in this process was to activate the cloak which was so far proving to be a far greater challenge than expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The training session begins

Naruto

Me [I was training with Jiraiya to become stronger. I had long finished my sage training and now was moving on to trying to control the kyuubi cloak.]

I Jiraiya hit me in the face and the red chakra started to form I looked at him and said in a demonic voice.

Me "again"

Then with that he hit me once more and it was just enough to send me over the edge and into the kyuubi cloak mode with one tail of red flailing around my now deep shade of crimson skin I looked at him and let out a blood churning roar and charger at Jiraiya. With a my right hand, now turned to a claw, ready to strike the finishing blow with mere moment from him he dodge and this continues for hours while I was now in my mindscape.

Kyuubi "why do you wish to control my power boy?"

Me "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

I walked up to the cage that I have seen so many times now and placed my hand on it and kyuubi slammed his paw down on me. Then like a sudden burst of wind his paw flew up and I looked at him with a dead serious glaze while I said.

Me "kyuubi I will not let anyone hurt you but if you still priciest with try to kill me I will see to your death myself."

Kyuubi "boy you could not kill me at my weak point and at your strongest."

Then with that I ripped the paper seal off the cage and made the justu that filled my arm with the unlocking symbols. I placed it on my stomach and started to unlock the cage. When it reached to where it was almost open the kyuubi jumped out and lunged at me. I dodge it and as we fought, neither one of us landing a finishing blow. As the fight went on the fight with Jiraiya was not going so well. I had already got to the 6 tail and was now starting to form the skeletal structure on my body. Then Jiraiya who now was close to end of his rope jumped back and placed me inside a barricade as a last resort. Then as the fight was going on inside of me and the kyuubi ask me when as we were fight.

Kyuubi "you really are a fool boy. What do you think is going to happen when I win and take this body for myself?"

I said these few word in between our clashing fist and paws.

Me "that will not happen I am going to win! I have a reason and a cause I cannot afford to lose to you, there are too many in the village who I care for to let someone like you hurt them."

Then with that I was finally able to hit him in the face and once that happen he landed on his back and growled at me then I looked at him with a few hand sigh the wooden gate fell from the darkness and pinned him down. I walked over to him and sat next to him and asked.

Me "why do you hate me?"

Kyuubi "I hate all human!"

Me "you don't have to hate us all. Some of us just want to live in peace with you and the rest of the tailed animals."

Kyuubi "you human are something else being able to lie to someone without hesitation."

Me "what do you mean by that?"

Kyuubi "I mean you say you want to live in peace with us but you really just want to control us."

Me "no kyuubi what I want to control is the power that you release whenever you take over. I just don't want to hurt anyone I have seen too many hurt all ready and I don't want to lose anyone that includes you."

The kyuubi looked at me funny then I said in a soft voice.

Me "you know what I am saying you have been here with me you seen what I went through and I know if I went through it you have gone through worse. It is not the hatred that is so bad it is the plan and simple fact that there is really not a reason for them to hate either of us. And the hatred is just something that is used to keep our minds off of the really truth, both of us are sad and it is a sadness that no one else knows. If I was to die today there would be at least ten villager at the grave that just spit on it and I know it not right and I should be mad at them and in a way mad at you and my father but I can't be mad at you."

Kyuubi "boy what do you mean you can't be mad I don't understand?"

Me "well to be honest you went through this with me see all the beatings and teasing and just plan avoidant that the people went to just to make me feel worse about myself. Your really the only one who I can truly say has all ways been there for me. I don't want you to be harmed but I cannot let the ones I care for in the village be harmed either. So I figured if I can at least control your power enough to not harm the one I care for then I am doing good by both sides." At the end I gave a smiled at kyuubi.

Kyuubi "Naruto release these binds."

With that I did so and he sat up and looked down at me and said with a tear or two rolling off his face.

Kyuubi "thank you Naruto and as for controlling my power I will allow you to use my strength as you please if you truly care for my kind enough to want me the worst one to your village live inside of you then I will allow you the strength to control me. Naruto you are a true friend."

With that I was snapped back to the barricade that I was in while still in the kyuubi cloak with the skeletal form and seen Jiraiya was wounded. So I turned to normal form and help him for the next few days till he felt better and we headed back to the village. When I arrived I saw that both sasuka and sakura were holding hands while they talked to Ino and kiba. I just watch them for about 2 minutes then decided that it was best if I just leave them alone for a while. Then as the darkness was approaching I was walking the streets alone and while I was lost in my thoughts I seem to have bumped in to an old friend that always seem to get a fever around me.

Me "hey watch it… oh sorry hinata I didn't realize it was you."

Hinata turn a light shade of pink and stuttered out the words.

Hinata "I am s-s-sorry na-ar-uto."

Me "haha. It is ok hinata."

Hinata "so umm nar-uto w-when did you get b-back?"

Me "well I got back earlier but you the only one that know I am back, plus I am going to go to the hokaga tomorrow so that way I can get me a small house."

Hinata "w-what happen to your o-old one?"

Me "well I sold it to cover some of my expenses while I was training with Jiraiya."

Hinata "oh well w-where are you going to sleep t-tonight?"

I rubbed my head then shrugged as I said.

Me "well I don't know most likely going to sleep at Jiraiya after a mid-night training session."

Hinata then looked confused and I asked.

Me "but I can't train on an empty stomach so want to go grab a bite?"

Hinata then turn a deep shade of pink and said in a sheepish voice right befor passing out.

Hinata "yes."

I then helped her up and laid her head on my lap waiting for her to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the first night back

Hinata

I woke up with to Naruto smiling at me and looking at me to see if I was hurt. He was kind and careful when he helped me up and asked.

Naruto "are you ok hinata?"

Me "w-well I umm I am f-fine."

Naruto "ok good for a second I thought we would spend the night eating dinner in the hospital. So are you ready to go?"

I turned a deep shade of pink as I realized I didn't dream that he asked me to dinner, well I do but this time it was real. Then I said in a shy and sheepish tone.

Me "umm sure but can we stop by my house on the way I want to get some stuff?"

Naruto "sure hinata but wait doesn't your dad like hate me?"

Me "no he just doesn't show affection much."

Naruto "ok well let's get going."

We walked to my house and I ran up to my room and changed. Then I heard Naruto in the hallway so I stuck my head out and seen that he was ask my father something. Then he started this way and I jumped in my room scrabbling to get some clothes on. I had just managed to get my panties half way up my butt when Naruto walked in. he turn redder than me and yelled sorry as he ran out hitting the door with his face before making it out the door. I was so embrace that I decided to put on my jacket and a pair of pants over my shorts. Then I took the walk of shame out of my room and the house to see Naruto blood red and day dreaming.

Me "na-Naruto can we leave?"

Naruto "oh umm yea sure."

He then walked me to a noodle shop and got a private table away from everyone. We sat down and he then looked at me and asked.

Naruto "so hinata I am so sorry about earlier I was looking for the restroom." He hung his head with those words

Me "it is ok Naruto. In a way I am kinda glad you seen me like that."

Naruto "why?" He said that with a blush coming over him.

Me "well to be honest I have always been shy around you and now it just like talking to you is so much easier."

He smiled and then said something that made me giggle.

Naruto "well I can't lie you looked amazing and I think the fox panties are cute."

Me "thanks and I am sorry that you had to see them."

Naruto "to be honest I like them and I should have knocked."

Then we laughed and smiled over the dinner and I seen Jiraiya walk in and talk to Naruto in private for a second. He then came back a little different smiling but in a way kinda shy and embraced.

Me "what is wrong Naruto?"

Naruto "well Jiraiya has research he is doing to night that is going to require me to find a new place to sleep for the night." He then let out a sigh and I smiled at this and giggle as I thought to myself before saying.

Me [well tonight Naruto can stay with me and maybe I can try and make him feel a little better.]

Me "ok well that settles it I will ask my father to let you stay the night."

Naruto "no hinata I can't do that."

Me "well you owe me for walking in on me so stay the night with me."

We finished our food and then we walked to my house and I ran inside. I then ran to Hiashi, my father, and asked him.

Me "father can I have a guest over he doesn't have a place to sleep tonight?"

Hiashi "who is he?"

Me "well it is Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiashi "the child that had the nine-tails sealed in him?"

Me "yes father but he is more than the child with the nine-tails sealed inside him. He is my friend and he needs a place to stay."

Hiashi "I don't know hinata."

Then my mom walked in and said "come on Hiashi let her friend stay the night he needs help and we can help him."

Hiashi "…fine he may stay for the next week and we will help him."

Me "thank you so much dad!"

Then I hugged him and ran out to Naruto and walked him in to the house. he smiled nervously and tried to hide the fact that he was nervous.

Naruto "hello Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga." He bowed as he said those words.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new start

Naruto

I then lifted my head and seen that both hinata's parents were in front of me and her father looked upset.

Me [I should not be here. I am just going to make things go wrong for her.]

Hiashi "well Naruto you are promited to stay for one week."

Then hinata looked at me with her usual shy smiled and then said.

Hinata "Naruto follow me and I will show you to my room where you can sleep on the floor."

Hiashi was about to say something when his wife, hokoi, said.

Hokoi "you two have a good time." to me and hinata.

Hiashi "what are you doing hokoi?"

Hokoi "Hiashi this is the first time in 2 years that I have seen my daughter smile and laughs and not wants to be alone." she then let out a sigh and said in a low tone of voice. "She loves him like I love you. It hurt her when he left and she didn't talk for 3 months. This is the first time I seen her truly laugh and smile since he was gone. And even if you try and stop her from seeing him she will find a way."

Hiashi "but I am only looking out for her safety dear."

Hokoi "so is he, Naruto was the boy that hinata told ko that saved her when she was a child. Even know he seen that there was 3 bullying her he still decided to try and help her. He was beat up till he was knocked unconscious and ko found hinata then ran the boys away."

Hiashi "Naruto was that boy?"

Ko then walked and bowed than said.

KO "yes mister hyuuga. When I found hinata the boys had ran away from the site of me but I seen that they had beaten him after he was knocked unconscious."

Hiashi "thank you ko you may leave now."

Ko then left and hokoi smiled at the sound of her daughter laughing and giggle.

Me "so hinata why did your dad say I was promited to stay for one week?"

Hinata "because that is how he is. Don't worry about it lets just enjoy the time and hang out before you and I have to go on a mission."

Me "ok well hey I am kinda tired so can we go to bed early tonight?"

Hinata "oh umm sure let me get a blanket out of the closet."

She ran over to the closet and as she bent over to get the blanket her fox panties yet again were in my sights. I looked away as I turned red and she walked over to me and handed me the blanket.

Hinata "well Naruto I need to change into my pajamas so can you look away for a second?"

I stood up then said as I walked out the room.

Me "hey I will wait out here till you get done."

Hinata[oww why couldn't he just stay]

Me [if I would have stay and her parents walked in then I would be dead.]

I walked into the garden and seen hokoi drinking some tea so I walked over to her and sat next to her.

Hokoi "Naruto I never got a chance to thank you for saving my daughter."

Me "when have I saved hinata?"

Hokoi "she told me all the time you fought for her and the time when you two were young how you stood up to 3 boys and save her."

Me "I didn't save her all I did was get them to beat up someone that they hated is all."

Hokoi "Naruto I know you don't see it like I do but to me that was the first in a long line of things you have done for hinata to make her into the beautiful woman she is now."

Me "thank you Mrs. Hyuuga I know your husband doesn't like me because of the nine-tail fox inside of me but the thing is the fox is not all bad."

Hokoi "Naruto I saw that you had a hard life and I know some people hated you for the nine-tails attach and they blamed you as well. But Naruto the fact is we all lost allot of our friend and family in the battle but you paid the highest of prices. Iruka did lose his parents he know what it is like to grow up alone in some ways but he doesn't know what it is like to have been you. You lost your parents and then so many thought of you as an outcast. And even know you didn't have many you still decided to protect the village that turned its back on you. You Naruto truly will be as great if not greater than your father."

Then I looked at hokoi and asked her something that took her by surprise.

Me "so hokoi do you hate me as well as others in this village?"

Hokoi laugh slightly at that then said.

Hokoi "no Naruto I do not hate you."

Me "well Mrs. Hyuuga if I might ask in what other ways have I changed hinata?"

Then as hokoi was about to speak hinata walked out of the door that lead to the garden.

Hinata "Naruto there you are, o hey mom thank you for letting him stay over here."

Hokoi "you're welcome sweetie. Now if you will excuse me I think I am going to put another pot of tea on would you two like some?"

Hinata "that sound good I could use it to help me go to sleep."

Me "yes Mrs. Hyuuga."

Hokoi "please Naruto call me hokoi."

Me "yes Mrs. Hokoi."

Then hokoi left and hinata sat next to me and said.

Hinata "so Naruto I made you a pilot in the floor next to my bed if that is ok."

Me "o thanks hinata." I then gave her my famous smile and she giggle at me and we sat there talking for another 10 mins and her mom then walked back out.

Hinata "so mom I think I am going to go ahead and go to bed. Naruto just come in whenever you get tired kay."

Me "ok I will go to sleep in a couple of minutes."

Then after she left I asked hokoi again.

Me "so how have I changed hinata's life?"

Hokoi "one day you will see now you should go and spent more time with her."

Me "yea I haven't seen her in a long time and I really missed her and a few other friend."

Then I got up and walked to go inside of hinata's room when Hiashi stop me and said.

Hiashi "Naruto thank you I never knew you were the one to help my daughter when she was younger."

Me "it was nothing I just glad she was ok."

Hiashi then smiled at me and walked in to his room and I then entered hinata's room.

Hinata was already a sleep when I laid down in the floor and smiled as I heard her giggle in her sleep. She then turned over and said in her sleep.

Hinata "Naruto that feels good."

I turned red and then started to think about what Mrs. Hokoi was saying that I changed hinata's life and then thought to myself.

Me [maybe she likes me… no that can't be she is an heiress and I have the fox inside of me.]

Then I put my hand together and focus and appeared in my mindscape before the fox and he was smiling at me.

Me "why are you smiling kyuubi?"

Kyuubi "Naruto you are really dumb."

Me "oh shut up you stupid fox."

Kyuubi "well Naruto you will see one day what I am talking about."

Then I woke back out of my meditation and seen hinata had just gotten up. she was still really tired and forgot that I was here. As she walked to her bathroom and then finished then washed her hand and walked back over to her bed but falls on top of me at the very end of her walk.

Hinata "owwwcccchhhhh."

Me "I am sorry are you ok?"

Hinata eyes then fly open and see me and she turns red for a second then realized that she didn't dream yesterday up.

Hinata "o sorry Naruto and yea I am fine."

Me "good and hinata." I then paused out of embarrassment and the finished my sentence "well can you move your hand it is kinda on my uhh well you know."

Hinata then realized that her hand was on it and then turned red and jumped back but in the process hit me in my privates. I then cover them with my hands and she said in a worried voice.

Hinata "oh I am so sorry, are you ok? I didn't mean to do that. Please don't be mad at me."

I then looked at her and seen she had water eyes and then said in a playful voice.

Me "well I could be better but I am fine and I not mad I am just really uncomfortable."

Hinata then grabbed me around my chest and pulled on me till I stood up and then she placed me on her bed and asked in a still worried tone of voice.

Hinata "is this better?"

Me "hinata I am fine it is just going to take a min or two to stop hurting and this is not needed."

After finishing that sentence I slowly let go and let out a sigh of relief when it stop hurting. Hinata was now a little more calm but still scared in a way.

Me "hey hinata you can have your bed back now."

I started to get up and hinata, who was also on the bed, pulled at my sleeve and said.

Hinata "please don't sleep in the floor."

I looked at her and then sat back down.

Me "ok well hinata can I sleep up here with you?"

Hinata "y-yea."

Then I laid back on the bed and let out a small yawn then looked at hinata and ask.

Me "hinata how have I changed your life?"

Hinata then smiled and said "well you gave me hope and the will to fight for something I care for."

I then smile and with that I also heard her whisper.

Hinata "like you."

Me "hinata do you think I am a monster?"

Hinata then looked at me and said as she got closer to me.

Hinata "Naruto you are no monster. You have helped so many in the village and outside of the village. Even if they were mean and curl to you, you still help them and didn't ask anything in return but for them to do their best at what they do. Naruto that is the definition of a hero."

She then rubbed her head against my arm and I the thought to myself.

Me [hinata is different than the rest of the girls she doesn't see me as the town fool or as a monster.]

Me "hey hinata I have to ask you and I know it is stupid and you are probably going to say no. but here goes do you like me."

Hinata "yes we are friends."

Me "no hinata I mean like me more than friends."

Hinata "well to be honest like you were earlier, yes I do. But if you don't want me I understand just please don't stop being my friend Naruto please." She grabbed my sleeve to my shirt started to say please over and over while she was crying into my sleeve.

Me "ok good now I don't feel so left out anymore."

Hinata "huh?"

Me "well everyone else is dating someone and I felt left out but now I know that I don't have to be alone."

Hinata started to smile and then she wrapped her arms around me and started to kiss all over my face and neck.

Me "so what do you say?"

Hinata "Naruto I would love to be yours."

I then put one arm around her and held her close to me and whisper in her ear.

Me "no hinata I didn't save you, you saved me from the loneliness."

And with that I kissed her and fell asleep rather fast. When I woke up hinata was smiling at me and she had food and clothes ready for me.

Hinata "well Naruto eat up we have a lot to do today."

Me "o thanks hinata and you want to come with me?"

Hinata "Naruto I have missed you for 2 years not seeing you and wishing just to see your smile again and now that I have you I don't want to be alone anymore."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her and said.

Me "you don't have to be alone anymore."

She smiled and then said.

Hinata "well let eat befor it gets cold."

We ate then walked out of her room and was stopped by hokoi. She smiled at us and said.

Hokoi "well I see you figured out how you changed her life Naruto."

Me "yes and thank you Mrs. Hyuuga."

Then we walked to the hokaga's office and started to talk to tsunada.

Tsunada "oh hello Naruto I seen Jiraiya was back in town but I didn't see you with him."

Me "yea I just kinda walked around town and seen that sasuka was back in town."

Tsunada "yea he killed orochimaru. And has came back to the village to live again about a year ago."

Me "ok thank you granny. Hey granny I need a new house to live in my old one got destroy and now is a new building."

Tsunada "well I have been waiting to give this to you for a while but I think you are old enough you can handle the responsibilities of owning it. So here is the deed to the Namikazi mansion."

Me "wait I had a mansion this whole time and yet I lived in a small apartment for 14 years."

Then hinata looked at me and said.

Hinata "even if you would have live there you still would have felt the same in the end."

I just stuck my tongue out at her in a playful mood and she pinched my side and I jumped back and shout in pain then tsunada laughed at me and hinata. She then said we were two young love birds. Then both me and hinata turned red and started to stuttered when she smiled at us waiting for us to say something.

Then I looked at granny with my eye fill with no playfulness and said.

Me "lady tsunada I am ready for a new mission."

Tsunada "Naruto you just got back and you need time to rest and spent time with your friends I gave them the week off as I am you to hang out then your missions will begin after the vacation."

Me "ok granny well I think I am ready to have a sparring match with you."

Hinata "Naruto!"

Tsunada "well if you think you're ready to fight me then bring it on!"

Me and granny walked to her training ground followed by hinata and shisuna. We then took our fighting stands and I ran at her and she blocked my first attach and said mocking me.

Tsunada "is this as strong as you got training all that time with Jiraiya. Or did he teach you how to be a pervert."

Then I followed up my first attach with a second and it landed on her stomach. She gasped for air and then said as she attempted to hit me but failed.

Tsunada "so you did some really training with Jiraiya huh. Well then I guess I have to stop treating you like a little kid and start trying to fight back."

Then she hit me in the side of the arm. Luckily my arm was blocking my head or she would have hit me in the head and finished the fight right then. Then as I looked at her I said.

Me "granny don't hold back because I am not going to hold back anymore."

Then I said in a new demonic voice.

Me "now this is what I learn to do while training with Jiraiya."

Then she looked at me and smiled then she looked at me with the same look she gave people who kick her out of bar. She charged at me then hit me in the face and I went flying in to the trees breaking trees in half. I got up from the destruction of the trees and said.

Me "well it looks like I am going to have to use some chakra kyuubi."

Then the red chakra started to swirl around me and granny charged at me once again this time I caught her fist before it hit me. Then with my hand now with claws at my finger tip I looked at her as the chakra started to make a red claw around her hand where my hand was. Then she smiled and took her free hand and flicked me in the forehead. It sent me a few step back but I regain my balance with easy and then laughed as I said.

Me "just like when we first meet, well not really because things are a little different."

Then I took my free hand and hit her in the stomach. Then she flew back a few feet and said.

Tsunada "well Naruto I am going to have to end this now."

Then she made a hand sighs and bit her finger and placed it on the ground as she said "summoning justu."

And a giant slug appeared out of the smoke and it then spewed acid at me. I dodge and then smiled as I thought to myself.

Me [if she is going this far then I can show her my two tails form.]

Then I let out a blood turning roar and two tails of chakra were now visible as well as my fox ears also made of chakra. Then charged at the slug and hit it before it could react I hit it with my claw and it disappeared as fast as it appeared. I then looked at tsunada and smiled as she walked toward me now with her diamond glowing and chakra also visible as she swung her fist at me. I dodged with easy. The shire force from it uproot trees. Then I looked at granny and said as I sealed the rest of the chakra inside of the two seal that kyuubi made for me to keep chakra from destroying the paper seal I place on the seal holding the kyuubi allowing me to use a few justu without the need of his chakra.

Me "well granny this is all we need to do because we would destroy the village ourselves if we continue. Hey hinata are you ready to go check out my new house? o hey shisuna."

Shisuna "hello Naruto. Lady Tsunada it is time for an appointment with one of the leader of the ambu training academies."

Hinata "yea I am ready we can leave whenever you are ready. O can we invite our friends over to your new place kinda like a house warming party?"

Me "sure let go get them now."

We headed off now to find our friends and the first of them we found was Ino and kiba kissing in the flower shop. Well they were doing more than just kissing but if you asked them it was only kissing.

Me "hey kiba don't you ever get tired of being a horn dog?"

Kiba "Naruto your back." He ran over to me and hit me in the arm then continued to say.

Kiba "dang man you have changed."

Me "so have you I see that both you and akamaru have gotten older."

Then he noticed me and hinata were the holding hands and kiba looked at me and smiled as he said.

Kiba "so you finally figure out that hinata has had a crush on you."

Me "well yea it only took me about 10 years."

Then we all laughed and hinata turned red as well as laughed. I then put my arms around her waist and she looked at me and smiled.

Me "well I see that both you and sasuka have been busy while I was gone."

Then I seen Ino smiled at kiba and he looked at both me and Ino and smiled then said.

Kiba "yea I have. So Naruto sence your back in town what do you say we all have a home coming party like we did for sasuka but this time I don't have to look for a girl to have at my side."

Me "well that is kinda what I want to talk to you guys about. I got the Namikazi mansion now all to myself."

Hinata then looked at me with a sad look in her eyes and I said to reassure her.

Me "I wish hinata could be there with me but her father would kill me befor he lets her move in with me."

Then Ino said.

Ino "well that is a bummer well guys let go find sakura and sasuka then try and find lee at the training ground. Most likely tenten will be there with him doctoring his wounds."

Then as we head off we all were laughing and smiling. We walked around for about a hour till we found all four of them at this food store. I ran over to sasuka and said.

Me "sasuka!"  
he looked at me as did lee and then sasuka said.

Sasuka "well the idiot is back."

I then hit him in the face and he hit the ground. He looked at me with a red mark on his face and the got up as he said.

Sasuka "well welcome back to you to."

Me "sasuka you moron why didn't you tell me that you would come back?"

Sasuka "because you would have not let me go if you knew."

Then I hit him once again and both kiba and hinata held me back as he got up again. Then sakura and tenten came running out of the store as they seen me hit sasuka.

Sakura "Naruto what are you doing?!"

Me "I am just knocking sence into sasuka."

Tenten "Naruto let it go the past is the past."

I then said humph and yanked my arm out of kiba hold and looked at hinata with my eyes now calm. She let me go and then turned to the group and said.

Hinata "well everyone we are having a party at the Namikazi mansion and you all are invited. So please join us at the mansion."

Then I started to smile and looked at sasuka and the walked over to him and wraped my arms around him in a hug.

Me "glad your back sasuka."

Then we all walked to the mansion as we did so we laugh and smiled. Then me and hinata fell a little behind of the group and I put my arm around her and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled and the grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the head of our friend. Within 10 minutes we were at the gates of the Namikazi mansion. I put the key in the gate and turned it. The giant metal gate open up and we all ran into the mansion. We stood there in amazement as we looked at how big it was on the outside and then we wowed even more when we entered the mansion. Then I looked at everyone and said.

Me "well let get the party started!"


End file.
